


Of stars and magpies

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Fëanorian Fun Bingo [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bit cracky, Fluff, Gen, Laundry day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Tyelkormo is tasked with seeing to the laundry and has to deal with a little thief.





	Of stars and magpies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feanorian Fun Bingo.  
> prompt: climbing trees

**Of stars and magpies**

 

It was unfair, thought Tyelkormo grimly as he carried a big basket full of wet laundry. He was not the only one to blame for tripping Mother’s ladder while he was chasing Huan. Morifinwe was equally to be blamed, if not more, as he was the one who started pulling at Huan’s ears and irritating both dog and his owner. Yet Carnistir talked himself out of it and Tyelkormo was tasked with seeing to the laundry.

It was just before the mingling of the Trees and Tyelkormo decided it was too nice a day to spend it indoors, so he took a rope and headed to the gardens. He tangled the rope around several trees, making place for all the damp clothes he was given. With the light breeze it would surely dry more quickly, he reasoned with Nerdanel when she caught him and thought he was sneaking away. She agreed with him, which pleased him at first, but he was still in a sulky mood.

Tyelkormo was half way done when the wind blew harder and a few pieces fell from the rope. Muttering under his breath, Tyelkormo left the basket to collect the clothes, when a magpie flew just over his head and grabbed a pair of red undergarments. The bird glanced back at the boy, then flew to the nearest tree.

“Hey! Give that back!” cried Tyelkormo as he ran after the little thief. “That’s my dad’s!”

The bird landed on a branch and looked at him curiously. Tyelkormo left the two tunics he was holding on the ground and started climbing the tree. He had done it many times, much to his older brothers’ horror, so he reached the bird easily. It had not moved and as Tyelkormo sat on a nearby branch, wide enough to support his weight, he saw a nest with the feral undergarments lying on the top of a pile of shiny items.

Now Tyelkormo could easily see the star of their House embroidered with a golden thread. No wonder the magpie regarded it worthy to add to its collection. The boy went utterly still, just like Lord Orome taught him. A sudden move could startle the bird, though it was watching him with interest, as if surprised that this young elf had followed it to its nest.

“Please give me back what you have taken,” said Tyelkormo quietly. “I need it.”

The bird hopped to the nest and darted him an inquiring look, as if judging him. Tyelkormo remained still, trying to hide his impatience.

“Please.”

The magpie made him wait, but then grabbed the pants, flew to him and reluctantly dropped them on Tyelkormo’s lap. The boy grinned triumphantly.

“What are you doing there, Tyelko?” Fëanaro’s sudden appearance startled Tyelkormo, but he was skilled enough not to lose balance. “You were supposed to hang the laundry,” his father reminded him sternly.

 “And I am!” objected the boy. “It was a magpie. It stole your pants.”

“Did it.” Fëanaro quirked an eyebrow doubtingly, crossing his arms on his chest.

“It really did, Atto. See how shiny they are?” he showed his father the piece of clothing he was holding. The mingled light of the Trees flickered on the golden thread and tiny jewels making an eight-pointed star.

“I see.” Fëanaro’s voice was flat, but was that a hint of blush that appeared on his cheeks?

“I talked to the magpie and it agreed to give me back these pants,” stated Tyelkormo proudly. He was really glad he actually managed to communicate with the bird.

“Seems like your lessons with Orome are paying off,” smiled his father. “Now get down and be done with the rest of the laundry,” he added and turned to walk away.

“Sure,” Tyelkormo tucked the pants behind his belt and started climbing down. “But Atto? Why do you have tiny diamonds on your pants?” he darted a question as Fëanaro already made several steps from tree.

His father didn’t stop or turn, but Tyelkormo could swear he could hear him mutter “Because your mum likes it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm sorry, except I'm not.  
> Kalendeer is partly to be blamed for conversation that resulted in THIS.  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
